a little secret (KandaYuu x Lavi)
by kawaiilolita9
Summary: okay I know this isn't well written but hey I thought it was an okay job. :) so please dont hate I know I can't write.


It all started about four months ago, when Yuu came up to me telling me that he loves me. I didn't quite understand what he was getting at until he kissed me right on the lips. It felt different (in a good way) so I went with it. After that I'm not sure what happened, we just sort of became a couple. We didn't want anyone to know though, we didn't want to be classified as freaks of nature although; we kind of already get that. So Yuu kept on acting like he hated me and I kept on acting the way I always do.  
Anyways, every night I would sneak out when I knew grandpa was asleep and go into Yuu's room. Most of the time we would just sat there and talked. I one time even got Yuu to laugh. But one night as we were having our night time kiss; I guess you could call it that, when Allen knocked on the door.  
"What do you want?" Yuu said answering the door.  
"I heard something, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, and what are you doing roaming the halls at night?"  
"I had to pee, but no really Kanda are you okay?"  
"Yes! I just had a bad dream now go away!"  
"Oh okay… well night Kanda."  
Then Yuu shut the door. "Just wait about ten minutes before you leave." He said to me as he sat back on the bed.

About a week later we were all called to Kamui's office. When I got there Yuu and Lenalee were already sitting down, and Allen was right behind me.  
"I'm sending you all on this mission. Here are the mission reports."  
"Why are you sending all of us on this one mission brother?" Lenalee asked after she was handed the mission report.  
"Because the finders have all reported several level 4 Akuma out there. And just one Exorcist can't deal with all of them at once."

After that we were told to get ready to leave by noon, "what about lunch?" Allen said walking out the room.  
"Take it to go." Lenalee said walking next to him.  
Yuu and I were walking farther behind, "so Yuu what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know, well Allen does fall asleep pretty fast."  
I just smiled and said, "See you in a little bit," Then left to get my things.

When noon came around I met Yuu outside of his room and then we headed to meet the others. And sure enough Allen was eating.  
"You never want to go into battle with an empty stomach." Allen told me as I laughed at him.  
"Alright let's get this over and done with already." Yuu said getting a little annoyed.

About a half hour later we were on the train headed to our destination.  
"Welp, I'm going to go find some more food." Allen said getting up.  
"Okay, I'm going to go to the bathroom be back in a few." Lenalee said following Allen.  
Yuu and I looked at each other, "Well that worked out okay." I said with a smile, scooting closer to Yuu. Then about a minute later we were making out and then what felt like forever later, we heard a gasp; it was Lenalee. We all had the same look on our face, horror and shock.  
"Uh…" is all Lenalee could get out.  
"We can explain." I finally got out.  
But then Allen was back, "Hey what's everyone shocked about?"  
"Uh, Allen could you go get me a sandwich?" Lenalee said without looking at him.  
"Sure…" then he turned around and did what he was told.  
Then Lenalee walked in and sat in front of us staring. I could feel Yuu getting uncomfortable.  
"So…" Lenalee started off, "Why didn't you guys tell me?"  
We were both shocked at that, "What are you talking about?"  
"Well I could tell something was up between both of you but I couldn't figure it out, but now it makes sense."  
"Were we that obvious?" Yuu chimed in.  
"No, I just notice things like that and besides, hanging around both of you for all these years, so when some things up I know. For example… did you know that Allen eats more when he's scared or nervous, and then he just stops and doesn't want anything else?"  
"Oh, well then why did you look so horrified when you walked in?"  
"Well for one I didn't know what was up between you two until now and plus I felt embarrassed, I walked in on you guys."  
"Oh, so you don't think it's strange and everything?"  
"Sure I think it's strange, but I can't tell you how to live your lives. Plus I think it's a little cute." She said with a giggle.  
"che." Yuu said and then he relaxed.  
Then Allen came back, "here's your sandwich Lenalee."  
"Thank you Allen." She said with a smile.  
"So, what was everyone so shocked about?"  
"Nothing!" we all said at the same time.  
"Oh, okay then…." Allen said with a little confused look on his face, but after that he dropped it.

An hour or so later we were in the village.  
"Tomorrow we'll start the search." Allen said flopping down on the bed.  
'Um…hey Allen you know there's only two beds."  
"Yeah…"  
"That means move your sorry butt over."  
"Why do I have to share with Kanda?" Allen said with a whine.  
"You wanna sleep on the floor?"  
"No…"  
"Then shut up."  
"Why can't you sleep with Lavi?"  
Then we both looked at each other, and then back at Allen, "We have our reasons."  
"And if you don't want to sleep with me, you go sleep with Lavi!"  
Allen then looked up at me and I gave him a smile, wave. "I think I would rather sleep with you."  
"Awh, my feelings are hurt." Then I laughed.

- - - -  
We had now been there for a few days and we couldn't find a single Akuma.  
"Are you sure that thing is working?" Yuu said to Allen getting annoyed finally.  
"I'm sure it is Kanda!"  
"Then we would have found one by now!"  
"Yeah well… okay I found one…" Allen said pointing to the Akuma down the street.  
"Hey we just killed an Akuma." I said running up to Allen and Yuu, with Lenalee following behind.  
"Yeah we just found one." Allen said.  
We all decided to spit up and try to attack it from all sides but it was like it knew that we were coming and attacked first. It moved faster then I remember. It knocked Lenalee and Allen down the street without even trying.  
Then it drew its weapon and I didn't even see it coming towards me until it was too late. I closed my eye and then when I opened it again Yuu was standing in front of me, with the Akuma standing in front of him.  
"Yuu…?" then the Akuma withdrew his sword and Yuu fell forward. I caught him and said, "Why did you just do that?"  
"I don't know I just moved… and it… was a good… idea at the… time." He said coughing up blood. I started to tear up, "Don't even start that!" Yuu said trying to get up.  
"No, you shouldn't move."  
"Shut up, I'm fine!" but as soon as he stood up he fell again. He cursed under his breath and tried again, using Mugen for support this time.  
I could see that he was losing a lot of blood, "Yuu I think you should rest here."  
"Shut up! This isn't the first time this has happen to…. me!" then he fell to the ground; I rushed to his side. "Why… am I… so cold?"  
"You've lost to much blood." I said trying to hide the panic in my voice. I then took off my jacket and put it over him, "Just please stay here."  
I then left Yuu laying there to go help Lenalee and Allen; we tried to finish this Akuma off fast for Yuu's sake. Ten minutes later I was right at Yuu's side again.  
"Yuu…?" he looked at me through his half open eyes, "He really needs to see a doctor fast."  
"Can't he heal fast?" Lenalee said while helping me get Yuu onto my back.  
"No he can't for some reason it takes him longer to heal now." Allen said looking at him. "Johnny told me about it a while ago."

"How long do you think it will take you to get back to the Order Lavi?" Lenalee asked worried.  
"I'm not sure; it might be a few hours if you're using your hammer, why?"  
"There isn't a hospital in this village." Then we were off. We were almost there when I asked, "Hey Yuu are you still with me?" there was silence, "Yuu?"  
I stopped and laid him on the ground to check on him. He was cold, "Yuu…" I then looked down at his wound, it had finally stopped bleeding, but his shirt was drenched in blood.  
"Lavi…" I heard in a faint whisper.  
I looked up and saw that Yuu was awake, "Oh thank goodness." I said lifting him up to hold him, he was shacking. Then I lifted him up, "Come on we're almost to there."

Once I got there I rushed him to the infirmary, and then Kamui came down to check on things.  
"So Lavi where's Lenalee and Allen?" Kamui asked sitting next to me.  
"Lenalee told me that they would be coming back tomorrow when they knew everything was okay and that they would take care of their own wounds."  
"Ah okay, well I think you should rest as well."  
"Yeah I know."  
Although I did end up sleep outside of Yuu's room because they wouldn't let people go and see him yet. I woke up by someone shacking me.  
"Lavi, Lavi wake up." It was a women's voice, I soon realized it was Lenalee.  
"Oh crap how long have I been asleep?" I said jumping up.  
"Well Kamui said that when he left you started to fall asleep, so I'm guessing all night."  
"Did they say we could see him yet?" I said rubbing my eye.  
"Not yet."  
I just sighed and ran my hands through my hair.  
"Lavi are you alright?"  
"I'm just worried; I mean this is my fault after all. I just…."  
"It's okay Lavi I'm sure he will be okay. You know that Kanda can't be killed that easily."  
"I know, it's just the thought of losing him," I started to cry; "I won't just be losing a friend." Then Lenalee sat next to me and gave me a hug.  
"Wait what do you mean you will be losing more than a friend?" Allen asked a little scared. Lenalee just looked at him. "What I have a right to you know."  
"Yuu's my boyfriend; there that's what's going on Allen, happy now?"  
"Oh…" you could hear the shock in his voice, "so… what have you guys done so far, if you don't mind me asking."  
"Nothing, and that night you knocked on the door we were just kissing and what you heard was me biting… never mind that's not the point."  
"Lenalee did you know about this?"  
"Sort of…"  
"How come she knew?"  
"Her finding out was an accident. Yuu and I didn't want anyone to find out because we would have gotten a worse reaction then what you gave Allen. So you can't tell Yuu that you know."  
"What! But knowing this, it's my goal to annoy him with this."  
"Allen if you say anything I will hit you so hard you won't be able to tell left from right for a very long time."

Then the head nurse came out of the room saying, "You can see him now, he's just waking up so don't be too long he needs his rest."  
"Will he be alright after this?" Lenalee asked before she walked in.  
"Yes, if he stays in bed and rests when he's supposed to he will."  
Then she turned to me and said, "See Lavi he'll be alright."  
We all walked in very quiet like, I then made my way to his bed side. We could see that he was awake we just didn't know of he was all there yet.  
"Hey, Yuu how are you feeling?"  
"Like shi…"  
"Nice words Kanda." Allen said cutting him off so he couldn't finish his sentence.  
"Well at least we know you're alright." I said sitting next to him.  
"Hey, Kanda, Allen and I just wanted to see that you were alright." Lenalee said while grabbing Allen's arm.  
"Hey what are you doing?" Allen asked.  
"Kamui wants to see us."  
"He does?"  
"Yes he does." Then she dragged him away, I guess that was her way of giving us our 'alone time'.  
I then looked at Yuu, "I'm glad you're okay." I said leaning in to kiss him.  
We kissed until I felt Yuu's lips fall. I looked down and saw that he was sleeping again. I smiled and said, "Sleep tight my love," and gave him one last kiss on his forehead, then I left.


End file.
